I must forget
by KawaiiBaka1015
Summary: I must forget Summary: He left her, she forgot him. It’s as simple as that or is it? SasuSaku
1. My pitiful Life

I must forget

Summary: He left her, she forgot him. It's as simple as that or is it SasuSaku

Chapter 1 My Pitiful Self

Two year, twenty four months, one hundred and four weeks, seven hundred and thirty days. It seems so long if I say it in days and so short when I say it in years. Why do I still think about him? Why do I still care? I wake up every night and stare up at my ceiling thinking this. I don't cry, I haven't done that in a while. What's the point?

It's funny sometimes wish I never met him, that I could begin a new. But I push those feelings aside, I tell myself he'll come back, he has too right?

I don't even know anymore.

I mean why would he come back? There's nothing here for him, I'm nothing to him. He left me on a bench for God's Sake, talk about harsh.

Now the funny part those feelings of forgetting him of beginning a new are coming back, I don't push them aside. What's the point? I can't take it anymore.

So I climb out of my bed, make my way to the bathroom. _'To begin a new' _I open up my left hand side cabinet. I shuffle around some stuff and pull out a tube of black hair dye. _'To begin a new' _There I've done it my hair is black no more stupid PINK.

I look at myself in the mirror, I don't even recognise myself. I don't think I ever did.

Although you won't believe it I'm going to fake my own death, to begin a new I must end my old life. I had it planned out everything to the smallest detail. I took one last look at our old team seven photo. I'm going to miss you Naruto and Kakashi, _I'll never miss him._

I turned all the gas in my house on, grabbed my backpack and left. I locked the door, but my bedroom window was open. Good thing I had a good aim. I stood in the street waiting for the gas to fill my entire house. Then when I know it was ready, I light my match and chucked it through the window.

FIRE so destructive and yet so beautiful, I watched it as it burnt away all my memories. Then I was gone, leaving the village I had once loved. I stood at a hill and stared back, smoke was visible. I smiled it wasn't genuine it hadn't been for awhile.

"Goodbye Konoha, Goodbye Sakura" I whispered into the cold midnight breeze.

And with that said I did it I performed a Jutsu to forget everything. All my memories flashed before me the good and bad they were moving away, going into the darkness, away from me _forever._

**A man about the age of fourteen maybe fifteen made his way to the large gates of Konoha. He stared up at the gates with his charcoal eyes, the gates looked so intimidating to him, but they looked like nothing when he left. As he moved closer his Raven shaped hair bounced in the breeze. He had made it home but he was too late.**

**NEXT CHAPTER- NEW LIFE ******


	2. New Life

**KB: YAY NEXT CHAPTER FINALLY *DANCES THE HAPPY DANCE***

**Sakura/Saya: O.o**

**Sasuke: o.0**

**Naruto: 0.O**

**KB: WHAT?!**

**Chapter 2- New Life**

"Saya dinner's ready" called a woman in her late thirties

Saya turned around her silky black hair swayed in the breeze, her foam green eyes shone brightly as she made her way to the young woman's house. She had lived there for a month now. The lady whose name was Risa had found Saya wondering aimlessly around with no memorises of her past and offered to take her in.

So she really had nowhere else to go. And as for the name 'Saya', Risa choose it as she had always wanted to call her daughter 'Saya' but was never able to conceive a child. But this girl was like a daughter to her none the less.

Risa had beautiful long black hair with eye length bangs on each side; she had innocent dark hazel eyes and looked very young for her age. Saya was almost a spitting image, so you would really think they were mother and daughter.

"Hey Risa-Chan, what's for dinner" Saya shouted with cheer

"Ramen I hope you like" Risa smiled as she placed the bowl of steaming hot Ramen in front of her

Saya stared at the bowl for a moment

"Yes actually I do" she stated

Risa starred with curiosity at the girl

"Did you remember something?"

Saya looked up and shook her head, sat down and began to eat. The rest of the meal was in silence then Risa spoke.

"Hey Saya" Risa asked tilting her head to the side

"Yes Risa?" Saya looked up curiously

"I was wondering would you like coming on a trip with me." Risa asked happily

"I'd love to" Saya spoke jumping out of her seat

"Where to?" Saya questioned

"Oh to a nice village called Konoha" Risa grinned

And for some strange reason Saya felt a strange chill go down her spine at the word _'Konoha'_ but shook it off.

"For how long?"

"Couple of weeks"

**IN KONOHA**

**One month** that's how long it's been since Sakura's death. No one speaks of it; they don't want it to be true. So they carry on like normal hoping it is all but a dream.

A boy with spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes stood at a bridge, the same one his team used to meet at. He stared down at the water; his beautiful blue eyes were welling up with tears.

"Sakura we got him back, he came back……. Sorry I-I didn't keep my promise……. If I did you'd still be here" The boy whispered as he slumped to his knees in tears.

"We got him back but we lost you in the process…… I guess team 7 will never be together again" he bowed his head in shame.

"Shut up dobe" called a voice from afar

"What do you want Teme?" the boy snorted

"Can't I talk to a _friend_" the voice mocked

"We aren't friends" the boy sneered

"Naruto you're so harsh"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S GONE" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs

"I know" for a split second Naruto swore he heard a hint of regret in that emotionless voice.

"…"

"…."

"So what's your punishment?" Naruto being the first to break the silence

"2 years probation, 360 hours community service and I have to rebuild my clan in three years time" Sasuke groaned at the thought

"Have anyone in mind?" asked a very curious fox boy

"I had" he whispered making sure Naruto didn't hear

"What was that?"

"Nothing, no I haven't"

"Too bad"

"Hn"

Little did they know fate was giving them a **second chance**

**Next chapter ****second chance**


	3. Second Chance

Chapter 3: Second chance

"Hurry up Saya, I can see the gates from here" Risa screamed as she picked up her pace towards Konoha.

The gates were huge as Saya slowly walked past them _'wow'_. Saya saw two shinobi sitting at the gates entrance. One was sleeping lazily with his hair up in a pineapple ponytail. While the other a female with long blonde hair, was glaring at him angrily.

"SHIKAMARU GET UP" The female shouted making Saya jump

"Hm troublesome" Shikamaru said covering his ears

"Why I….." but she didn't finish when she caught glimpse of Saya. Saya stared back and smiled, waving at the shinobi.

"Hm what is it Ino?" Shikamaru said taking a glance at where Ino was looking, almost falling off his seat.

"S-Sakura" Ino whispered

"_Saya come on we have to check in" Saya turned_

"_Ok Risa-Chan" Saya began running off in another direction leaving two very confused shinobi_

"Maybe they just look similar I mean she has black hair... Ino" Shikamaru questioned

"No"

"What?" looking at Ino confused

"I know Sakura when I see her" Ino stated

"But her hair, her name was Saya" Shikamaru stated the facts

Ino glared at Shikamaru making him tense up "You call yourself a genius she could have dyed her hair and it isn't hard to change you name"

"True but thou can e question is WHY?" Shikamaru sighed

"We have to inform the Hokage" Ino stated completely ignoring his question

"And tell her what a girl believed to be Sakura has entered the village" Sarcasm throughout his voice.

"Yes" Ino demanded

"Look Ino…"

"No you look here, I know my best friend more then any of you and that was her. I could tell I saw it in her eyes" Ino temper was rising with every word she spoke

"Ok we'll tell Hokage, how troublesome" Shikamaru agreed but was still skeptical

"Yes thank you Shika-Kun" Ino squealed jumping on to Shikamaru's lap making him finally fall off his chair and blush like mad

**WITH SAYA/ SAKURA**

Saya had been walking around with Risa for a while until they came across a very old fashioned building

"Saya you can go do some exploring, we'll meet back her at 2 ok" Risa informed a very thrilled girl. Saya nodded and waved goodbye. Running along the street she came across a ramen stand. She flipped back the flaps and made her way in, sitting on one of the stools.

"What can I get for you young lady?"

"Miso Ramen please" Saya answered grinning at the man happily

"Coming right up" he spoke smiling back

"Hai"

In a couple of minutes a steaming hot bowl of Miso ramen was placed in front of her. As she was about to dig in two men entered the stand, both sitting on either side of her.

"Hey Naruto what it be today?" the owner spoke

"Miso Ramen please" he spoke softly

"Ok"

"And you Sasuke?"

"Same"

"Coming right up"

There was an awkward silence until Naruto noticed the girl sitting in the middle of him and Sasuke.

"Hey what's your name, I haven't seen you around?"

Saya looked up her emerald eyes met Naruto's blue. "My names Saya, your Naruto" Saya chirped remembering what the man called him, her voice sounded so familiar to him.

"Y-Yes" he stuttered

"It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun" Saya giggled extending her arm. Naruto took it her touch was so familiar too.

"So do you come here often?" Saya said starting up a conversation

"YEAH I LOVE RAMEN" Naruto gleamed with love hearts in his eyes. Saya giggled at this giving Naruto a carefree smile.

Naruto's eyes widened, Saya finished off the last of her Ramen "Well I got to go bye" Saya said looking at her watch.

Leaving the stand, Naruto still had a shocked look plastered on his face. Sasuke for once was actually paying attention to one of Naruto's conversations, was staring at the blonde fox boy curiously.

"What's wrong Dobe, she didn't fall for your charm?" Sasuke teased

Naruto shock his head slowly "What is it then?" Now Sasuke was more interested

"I-I th"

"Spit it out" Sasuke was very impatient

"I saw Sakura"

"Where?" Sasuke jumped out of his seat

"That girl her eyes, her voice, her touch, her smile were all the same"

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto hitting his head "Dobe your not making any sense, now where did you see Sakura" Naruto pointed to the seat next to him

This made Sasuke snort and move back to his bowl of Ramen "Dobe it's time to face the music she's gone and not coming back" Naruto groaned going back to his Ramen. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence like it always was.

Sasuke got up to leave "See you Dobe" he said not looking back

"Bye Teme" Naruto mumbled

**WITH SAYA/ SAKURA**

'_Wow this village is so nice and peaceful; I don't see why anyone would want to leave. That boy with blonde hair and blue eyes is pretty cute. Hmmm Naruto the name seems familiar-'_

**BAM**

"Oh sorry"

"Hn"

Saya looked into the eyes of the man she bumped in to, they were so dark.

'_Great another fan girl'_

Sasuke braced himself for hugging and kissing. "Well sorry again for bumping into you" Saya said making a run for it, but was stopped by the feel of a strong masculine hand. Saya turned to see it was the man still _'I hope he isn't a rapist'_ she smiled nervously

"Um do you want something?" Saya asked cautiously

"Hn"

"Is that the only word you know?" looking at him pouting. Sasuke felt his heart racing inside of him, this never happened to him before, well actually maybe it did but only when she was around.

"Sakura"

**Man I haven't updated this story in ages, I pretty much was going to give up on this one but then all you guys began commenting and faving it sort of made me want to write it again :)**

**Next chapter ****Remembering**


	4. Remembering

**Chapter 4**

**Remembering**

**Recap**

**Sasuke felt his heart racing inside of him, this never happened to him before, well actually maybe it did but only when she was around.**

"**Sakura"**

**-----------------------------  
**

Saya was speechless; this guy she only just met was hugging … no squeezing the life out of her. Not only that but he called her Sakura, her name wasn't SAKURA

But although all these facts stood in front of her she still couldn't move, it was as if her body was not responding to her brain. It stayed with this stranger, she tried to form words with her mouth but nothing can out. She didn't like this feeling building up inside her it felt like hurt, loneliness; betrayal … No it was deeper like LOVE.

Sasuke's grip tightened around 'Sakura' there was no way he was letting her go again.

"Sakura you've come back" he whispered, his hot breathe tickling her ear.

"Wh-" Saya tried to regain herself

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke smirked, waiting to hear her heavenly voice again

"W-Who are you?" Sasuke's grip loosened he began to Shake

"Y-You don't remember me S-Sakura" he stuttered, his black orbs full of fear.

"No and who's this Sakura, my names Saya" she answered standing and dusting herself off. Saya was about to walk away when Sasuke grabbed her wrist again. His eyes glazed red into hers. Saya began to shake and squirm in his grasp, which only made the Uchiha smirk. Leaning in closer he whispered "You think just because you dye your hair black that I wouldn't recognize you" Saya's eyes widened on instinct "You have the same Chakra signature, I don't know what game your playing at but if you really don't remember me then" his smirk widened "We're in for a long night_**"**_ planting his lips onto Sakura's he passionately kissed her.

Without thinking Sakura raised her fist, feeling enormous power building she struck the man knocking him back 10 feet.

Saya ran for her life, looking down at her hand in amazement of what she had just did.

"_You are annoying" a voice rand through her head_

"What the fuck?" Sasuke rose from the ground, clenching his stomach and wincing at the pain. Looking at the spot Sakura used to be.

"When did she get so strong?" Sasuke spoke to himself

-----------------------------------------

**WITH THE HOKAGE**

"I swear I saw her"

"We don't doubt that but-"

"But WHAT? GRRR"

"Ino get back here"

"NO"

**SLAM**

**----------------------------------  
**

**WITH SAYA**

Saya ran into the house, leaning on the door frame trying to catch her breath.

"Saya tea will be ready soon, why don't you wash up" came Risa's voice from the kitchen

"Ok Risa" Saya ran up stairs to the bathroom. Placing her face in front of the mirror and began to splash water onto her face in order to stop the shaking. She then began to brush her hair, stroking her brush back and forth, back and forth she gasped when she saw in the mirror PINK REGROWTH

Then _"You think just because you dye your hair black that I wouldn't recognize you"_

The man's voice, who was he, how did he know her, did she know him. It was all messed up

"Who am I?"

--------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke lay in his bed thinking of the previous scene with Sakura. She was his and there was no way she was getting away from him again.

But it'll have to wait till tomorrow ninja's need there rest, and that included Sasuke. As he fell asleep it was unknown to him that a girl six blocks away was having the same dream as him

"_Sasuke-kun if you leave I'll scream"_

"_Sakura ……thank you"_

_A sharp pain manifested as the boy hit the girl's pressure point_

"_Sa-suke-kun"_

_The dark figure caught the girl before she hit the ground; he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to a nearby bench. He laid her down and began to stroke her cherry blossom hair "Sorry Sakura" he whispered, before gently kissing her forehead_

"_I'll be back, wait for me Sakura"_

_Before he left he placed a protective Jutsu around the girl to ward her from harm until morning_

Saya woke up in a cold sweat, not truly remembering the entire dream only the beginning. She began to cry uncontrollably. It hurt deep inside. Something in the depths of her soul, something she had locked away was clawing its way to the surface as painfully as possible.

---------------------------------------------------

Sasuke awoke from the same dream, he was also in tears. Sitting up in his bed he wrapped his arms around his legs weeping heavily

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'm sorry Sakura" he repeated over and over

A while passed and Sasuke had finally pulled himself together, he decided he needed some fresh air. As he stepped outside the cool motion air touched his sweat stricken face, as Sasuke breathed out calmly a small puff of white smoke escaped his mouth. As he began to walk, it was quiet as all the villagers where in bed, giving him a sense of loneliness.

As he rounded a corner he heard two voices

"Ino slow down"

"No Shikamaru, how come you didn't defend me in there?"

"Ino you could be wrong, Sakura is dead"

"But we never found her body"

"It was all burnt up in the flames, everything was destroyed"

"No Sakura's alive and that girl was her"

"Ino get this through your thick head, Sakura committed suicide because she couldn't get over Sasuke's leaving, so if you want someone to blame, blame the Uchiha"

"I guess I deserve that"

"Uchiha?"

"Yes and Ino I believe you, I've seen her too"

"Sasuke?"

---------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"This isn't part of the plan"

"Relax"

"No Risa, your job was to make sure the girl did not remember"

"She won't"

"You better hope not Risa, because if you screw up the boss will cut your strings"

"Is that all?"

"Just make sure the girl is ready in time for the transfer"

"Of course Tobi"

**Next Chapter ****True bonds**

**XOXO**


End file.
